1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool including an outer hosing, a percussion mechanism, a motor for driving the percussion mechanism, two vibration-damped handles each having a support member, a longitudinal axis, and a mounting section provided at a first end region of the handle, two handle attachment axles for securing the two handles on the outer housing, respectively, and extending at an angle to respective longitudinal axes of respective handles, with each handle attachment axle being surrounded, at least in some areas, by the mounting section of a respective handle, and a damping sleeve formed of an elastic material and provided between the mounting section of the respective handle and the respective handle attachment axle, with the damping sleeve forming a first damping element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large hand-held power tools with a percussion mechanism such as, e.g., heaving electrically or pneumatically driven chisel hammers and breakers are often haphazardly dropped and impact the bottom, e.g., of a constructional component. The energy produced by the impact should be completely absorbed, if necessary, by the handles. This leads, at high falling forces or with a lasting use of the power tool, to damages and breaking of individual components of the power tool. In order to protect the power tool user against vibrations generated during operation of a hand-held power tool, it is known to form vibration-damped handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,417 A discloses a hand-held power tool having an outer housing, a percussion mechanism, an electrical drive for driving the percussion mechanism, and two vibration-damped handles. The handles are vibration-damped in a first plane and are dampingly supported against impacts in a second plane extending perpendicular to the first plane. Each handle has a support member, a longitudinal axis, and two mounting sections at its first end. The power tool further includes two handle attachment axles for attaching respective handles to the housing. The handle attachment axles extend parallel to each other and transverse to respective longitudinal axes of the handles. The axles are surrounded by the mounting sections of the respective handles. Between the handle attachment axles and the sleeve-shaped mounting sections, there are provided, respectively, sleeve-shaped damping elements formed of an elastic material.
The drawback of the power tool of U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,417 A consists in that the energy, which acts on the power tool upon the tool falling over, can be removed only through the support point of the handle. In order to ensure satisfactory guidance during an operation, particularly with the heavy power tools, the handle support should have sufficient stability. With large forces, the sleeve-shaped damping element is not enough for satisfactory removal or conversion of the generated energy which can result in damage to individual components.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a hand-held power tool with vibration-damped handles and which is a highly resistant to damages caused by the hand-held power tool falling over.